


Один день в году

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, season 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Каждый год ровно на один день кошмары Эвелин возвращаются, но когда-нибудь она сможет с этим справиться.





	Один день в году

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: пятый сезон Arrow ближе к концу, спойлеры, связанные с этим. Возможны некоторые расхождения с канонной хронологией.

Сегодня был тот самый день.

Эвелин всем сердцем хотела бы не думать о нем, не вспоминать дату, забыть и пропустить, но где-то внутри нее были часы. Таймер, отсчитывающий секунды.

И сегодня он дошел до нуля.

Она лежала с утра в кровати, смотрела в серый низкий потолок и сомневалась, что сможет подняться. Даже дышать было больно, и горло сжимало фантомными спазмами.

Казалось, что она вдыхает не воздух, а пыль пополам с пеплом.

Будто не прошло два года. Будто она до сих пор лежала под развалинами ХАЙВа. Будто ее до сих пор не нашли.

С кровати Эвелин сдернули на пол.

Конечно, Черная Сирена. Эвелин едва заметила, как та вошла в ее комнату.

А голос Сирены звучал как из-за стенки:

— Какого черта? Сегодня с утра твоя очередь была идти за завтраком, а ты валяешься в кровати!

В обычный день Эвелин сказала бы что-то обидное, например, что понимает, почему даже сестра и жених от нее сбежали. Сократила имя до какой-то клички или дразнилки. Да просто послала бы. Но сегодня она просто молча поднялась и, все так же чувствуя на языке горечь и привкус пепла, начала одеваться, собираясь в магазин.

Спасибо Чейзу. Он откуда-то брал деньги, чтобы снимать квартиру и обеспечивать их всем необходимым. Вряд ли хватало одной зарплаты окружного прокурора, но уж их это не должно было волновать.

Странно, что жена Чейза ничего не замечала.

Эти мысли, обычные и привычные, почти нормальные, кружили ленивыми рыбешками в разуме Эвелин, пока она брела до магазина. А все остальное место занимали воспоминания о темноте и пыли, и страхе, и боли. 

И о родителях. Но их лиц Эвелин не видела. Не видела с тех самых пор, как их тела увезли, сказав, что ей не стоит запоминать их такими.

Не уточнив, какими именно.

Эвелин и не запомнила.

Она не запомнила родителей никакими. Просто два пустых овала вместо лиц. Как манекены, только еще хуже.

***

 

— Что с тобой? — спросила Талия. — Ты даже более рассеянна, чем всегда.

Она стояла над Эвелин, приставив острие меча к ее горлу.

Талия не признавала тренировочного оружия. Говорила, что человек учится быстрее, когда ему грозит настоящая опасность.

Эвелин думала: а сколько учеников Талии умирало, пока она их учила? Когда она спросила напрямую — та рассмеялась и ответила, что у Эвелин обязательно будет шанс спросить лично у ее учеников. Главное выбрать — живых или мертвых.

— Что с тобой? — повторила Талия, убирая меч в ножны.

Она присела и подала руку Эвелин.

В обычный день та бы отмахнулась, но сегодня молча ухватилась и поднялась на ноги.

— Это глупо, — сказала Эвелин, избегая взгляда Талии.

— Если твое «глупо» случится посреди боя, в котором ты будешь прикрывать меня, то я предпочту убить тебя прямо сейчас, — ответила та. — Что происходит?

— Я вспоминаю, как едва не умерла, — решилась сказать Эвелин, — и как меня не сразу отыскали спасатели. Меня накрывает раз в год. Ничего… такого.

 

Она не совсем врала. Сейчас руки Эвелин дрожали, а в горле стоял тот самый привкус гари. Дышать все еще было больно. И двигаться. И говорить. И думать.

Изливать свою душу Талии аль Гул тоже было больно, но так было быстрее, чем отмалчиваться дальше.

Может, оставит в покое.

Талия не оставила.

— Идем, — сказала она, — раз тренировки сегодня будут бесполезны.

В обычный день Эвелин заподозрила бы, что Талия собирается затащить ее на причал и столкнуть в воду, чтобы проучить. Но сегодня просто молча побрела за ней, потому что так было проще не думать.

***

 

— Я меньше всего ожидала, что ты приведешь меня в ресторан, — решилась сказать Эвелин.

— Сначала был магазин, — заметила ее Талия.

— Бутик, — поправила Эвелин.

— Неважно, — пожала плечами Талия.

— Чейз не согласится, когда увидит счет, — проговорила Эвелин.

Ей было чуть легче. По крайней мере, боль ушла, оставив после себя только едва ощутимый зуд. И она теперь хоть немного понимала, что происходит вокруг.

И что целый день проходила следом за Талией по дорогущим магазинам, где та отдавала Эвелин на растерзание суетящимся консультантам и, в конце концов, подобрала ей вечернее платье, ценник на которое явно были выше аренды квартиры для Сирены и Эвелин.

А потом был салон красоты, ювелирный магазин и смутное ощущение, что где-то в процессе Талия должна была наклеить ценник на нее саму. Или, по крайней мере, закрыть в каком-нибудь вольере, как выставочную собаку.

Но теперь они сидели в ресторане, и Талия задумчиво рассматривала Эвелин поверх бокала вина.

Апатия понемногу отпускала. Слишком непривычная обстановка, или просто тот самый день подходил к концу — Эвелин точно не знала.

— Я заказала за тебя, — заметила Талия. 

— Мне не хочется, — начала Эвелин, прикидывая, насколько безопасно будет попытаться сбежать отсюда.

Вряд ли Талия что-то сделает при таком скоплении людей, но кто ее знает. К тому же, кто знает, что она вообще задумала. Очень сомнительно, что она объявила бы обтягивающее сиреневое платье Эвелин подходящим нарядом для тренировок. Ее собственное красно-черное и то было свободнее. 

— Ты не обедала и едва ли завтракала, — сказала Талия. — Поесть тебе не помешает.

— Для чего? — осторожно уточнила Эвелин. — Не подумай ничего, но что ты надеешься получить?

Талия улыбнулась. Без тепла или даже особой заинтересованности.

— Я надеюсь получить соратницу, которая не будет тонуть в собственных воспоминаниях. 

Эвелин покачала головой и сглотнула горечь пепла.

— Вряд ли день шопинга поможет, Талия. Уж не обижайся, что я сомневаюсь, что ты хороший психолог.

— Я сказала «надеюсь получить», — пожала плечами Талия, — а пока я уже получила возможность посмотреть на тебя в разных нарядах и подобрать стиль. А ты не сопротивлялась, занятая собственным внутренним миром.

На это Эвелин не рассмеялась только потому, что боялась сорваться в судорожные рыдания. А заканчивать день в слезах, сидя за столом ресторана напротив Талии, не хотелось совершенно. 

— Ты не наигралась в куклы в детстве, да? — спросила она. — Решила, что будет неплохой бонус к моим тренировкам?

Талия снова улыбнулась.

— Сейчас принесут твой заказ, — сказала она, — и не думай, будто бы наши тренировки касаются только владения оружием. Я могу научить тебя очень многому.

Чувство юмора тоже начало возвращаться к Эвелин, а вот инстинкт самосохранения нет. Иначе она бы не сказала:

— Мне только недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, так что ты осторожнее с тем, чему собралась учить. А то я с окружным прокурором знакома, пожалуюсь, и тебя посадят.

Талия подалась вперед и накрыла ладонью руку Эвелин, до того, как та успела ее отдернуть.

— Думаю, Эдриан Чейз не будет против поучаствовать в паре наших уроков, — сказала Талия таким тоном, что по спине Эвелин пробежали мурашки.

Но все закончилось до того, как она успела что-то спросить. Или по-настоящему испугаться.

Талия снова откинулась на спинку своего стула и рассматривала Эвелин с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Другой вопрос, чего ты сама хочешь, — сказала она, — и на что готова пойти.

Единственный ответ, который приходил в голову Эвелин, был: «На все». Но она не знала, правильный ли он. И существует ли вообще этот правильный ответ. И думать об этом сейчас она была не готова.

Эвелин закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь сосредоточиться на мыслях о своей ненависти к Оливеру Куинну и его лжи.

Скоро она сможет заставить его страдать. Может быть, ей самой станет легче.

Скоро этот день должен был закончиться, и тогда ее отпустит по-настоящему, пусть и только до следующего года.


End file.
